The Annual 89th Hunger Games
by Lightning blaze Wonderbolt
Summary: Cato and glimmer grandson will enter in the hunger games read on as he fight's for his life Rated T for Violence,bad Language, and other stuff also this is my first time writing a hunger games story so please review


The 89Th Annual Hunger Games

As I walk inside the train I wipe away the sweat I've gotten from mining and stone cutting. As the door closes behind me I sit down looking at the Mountain "The Nut", the 74th hunger game winner relayed "the nut" rebel leadership of district 2. As I pass it I look at it in Awe, and day dream I was probably day dreaming until the Announcement on the train

"Attention passengers, we are now at are current stop Rosebud. Have a nice day

Still dazed but after a while I snap out to reality and get up and get out of the train and walk to my house expecting to see my parents my. My grandparents where in the 74th hunger games they're names were Cato and glimmer; glimmer died from one of the tributes from district 11 bashed her head with a rock. My grandpa died horribly he was one of the people for last remaining three, but two tributes from the same district killed him. the girl name Katniss everdeem shot him on his hand then the other person Peeta mellark punched him and pushed him off the cornucopia were the stuff was and some "mutation dogs Ate him and left nothing from him except ripped clothes. I just shake my head not wanting to think about that, sometimes when I think about that I just shiver ran down my spine as I enter the door I yell to my Parents "mom dad I'm back!" no Response I shrug there probably at work still my parents work at three when I start work and then they comeback and seven o clock. Closing the door behind me I put down my bag eat some stuff so I will at least have something in my stomach and then I go and take a shower, the water hits my skin lightly having full blast of warm water I then proceed to get out dry myself put on my hunting gear and my "game bag". I'm a stone cutter/hunter I meet up with my friend Jennifer Everdeem the only child of the Winners and she is pretty cool once you get to know her, last time I met her for the first time in the woods when she almost shot an arrow at my head. But after a while when we got to know each other we had things that we both liked, it was like if she was the "one for me but all in all were great friends. As I walk to the forest and go under the fence and check if the electric fence is on but sometimes it's not usually it is but after the "incident" of the uprising went down it was back to normal. I then run to the woods and grab my sword, traps, and bow and arrow, usually I don't use a bow and arrow but Jennifer made it for me for a hunting partner and I've been practicing lately and I have been getting better little by little each day and I'm kind of proud of as I go more and more further in the woods I stop and see Jennifer, I smile and wave "over here, jenn!" I say as she walks to me she greets as herself "hey there Cinnic" she calls me that for short but my full name is CinnickCatoAlpahdam."You ready to go hunting?" she says I smile and think to myself "wow she has have to be the most beautiful person in the world, wait I can't be falling in love with Jenn she's my hunting partner. Get a hold of yourself man she is your hunting partner!" as I scream in my head shaking my head left and right and in disagreement trying to fight the feeling I have "C,cinnick are you okay?" she says in a scared voice I look return back from earth as if I left it."Hm? Oh yea I'm fine I was just. Thinking that's all lets start hunting', I say trying to change the subject walking with her a awkward silence filled the air until she broke it "so Cinnic what were you thinking back there?" she says to me, I try to find a quick way to tell her." Oh I was just thinking about. I really don't know", we both stop since were already here where we usually hunt at, after a few hours we go back home and say are good byes its 7:30 so we have ten more hours since tomorrow is the reaping hopefully me nor Jennifer get chosen for the boy and girl tribute I just don't want us to fight to the death and I'm were gonna be the final two together and I want rather have her go home since it will be worth it. I just care for her so much since I've known her since I was small we use to play together and do stuff together are mom's know each other as well we would always use to visit her house and stay there for a little while eat talk and stuff I miss those days were we were young and full of joy were we didn't have to worry about anything and just have fun but we got older and are names are placed it the games. I go to my room and go under the covers and sigh loudly and whisper to himself "good luck Jennifer, and may be the odds be ever in your favor" as I smile to myself and go to sleep hoping that I won't get chosen tomorrow


End file.
